fnaf_ucnfandomcom-20200215-history
Lefty
"Shhhh…." Lefty Lefty ( L'ure Encapsulate Fuse Transport Extract'), is an animatronic that can either be bought or salvage in FFPS. It was created by Henry to capture the puppet, who was possessed by his deceased daughter, and to bring her to the pizzeria so that he could burn with the others (Scrap Baby, William Afton, Molten Freddy, Michael and Henry). She then returns in UCN as a selectable character. Menu Description "He sits in the closet off of the left hallway. He becomes more and more agitated if the office becomes too noisy or too hot. This state of agitation increases slowly, and will eventually end with Lefty jumpscaring you. Lowering the noise won't reverse the effects, nor will reducing the temperature, and doors won't prevent Lefty from getting to you. The only way to ease his temperament is to switch on the Global Music Box (which soothes all music box animatronics at the expense of extra power being drained)." Difficulty Lefty is very hard to handle, especially when you have to deal with animatronics that can be only taken care of by using the heater or noise and the fact that many animatronics can produce alot of noises that can trigger sound sensitive animatronics like Lefty. Using the music box is the only way to deal with him, use it wisely. Trivia * On one of the rare screens of FFPS, you can see the arm of the puppet inside the Lefty's suit * Lefty is the only animatronic you don't see burning (not counting Henry and Michael because they are humans) * Henry has a special dialogue, and the longest, for her during the completion ending: "My daughter, if you can hear me, I knew you would return as well. It's in your nature to protect the innocent. I'm sorry that on that day, the day you were shut out and left to die, no one was there to lift you up in their arms, the way you lifted others into yours. And then, what became of you, I should have known, you wouldn't be content to disappear. Not my daughter. I couldn't save you then. So, let me save you now. It's time to rest, for you, and for those you have carried in your arms…" '''' * Lefty is the animatronic with the highest liabity risk. Death Quote Jumpscare sound for fnaf 6 characters She can talk to the player in whispers and shushing them "Shhhh...come spend eternity inside with me." "Shhhh...I've been looking for you and now I will never let you go." "Shhhh...I'm so glad that I found you, let me make room for you." "Shhhh...it will all be over soon." "Shhhh...there is room for one more." Gallery leftyfullbody.png|Full body render of Lefty leftyBlueprint.png|Blueprint of the Lefty animatronic during the insanity ending Lefty_UCN_1.png|Phase 1 of Lefty, she is slouches over Lefty_UCN_2.png|Phase 2 of Lefty, she begins to awake Lefty_UCN_3.png|Phase 3 of Lefty she standing up Lefty_UCN_4.png|Phase 4 of Lefty, she going out of the closet Lefty_UCN_5.png|5 and final phase of Lefty, she is ready to attack Lefty Jumpscare.gif|Lefty jumpscares if you failed to pay attention to the heat or sound and you didn't use the global music box Category:Characters